This invention relates to hair clipper attachments, and more particularly, to hair clipper attachments that are driven by the reciprocating blade of the hair clipper.
Hair clippers are well known, as are beard and sideburn trimmers, ears/nose trimmers and the like. Hair clippers typically have wide, relatively thick blades which are good for clipping hair on the head, but are not adapted well for trimming sideburns, mustaches, beards, around the ears, the back of the neck, etc. Beard trimmers, on the other hand, have relatively narrow blades with less depth than hair clipper blades, to cut such hair. Ear and nose hair trimmers have even smaller blades.
Purchasing separate complete tools for hair, beards, etc. is expensive, and storage of the various tools is inconvenient. Thus, there is a need to reduce the number of tools needed for overall personal grooming. There is also a need to reduce the amount of storage space required for such tools.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved attachments for hair clippers.
Another object is to provide new and improved hair trimmer attachments for hair clippers that reduce the number of separate, complete tools needed for overall personal grooming.
Still another object is to provide new and improved hair trimmer attachments for hair clippers that reduce the amount of storage space required for personal grooming tools.